Stay Outta My Head!
by Zogeta
Summary: After fusing with the potara earrings, Goku and Vegeta find themselves sharing a small strip of mind while they wait out the fusion. Who will crack first? One shot, shonen ai and language


**Hey! Stay out of my head!**

**By Zogeta**

**22 September 05**

Summary: After fusing with the potara earrings, Goku and Vegeta find themselves sharing a small strip of mind while they wait out the fusion. Who will crack first?

Warnings: A few references here and there, mentions of Vegeta-abuse, later shonen-ai. Silliness. Sap. The appearance of the L-word. (I blame my FAKE manga)

I can no longer remember the inspiration, but I _think_ it comes from Orchideater's _The Saiyan Facts of Life_. Don't ask why. I don't know either.

I blame my undervalued editor for my tendency towards shonen-ai because she turned me into a colossal hentai. points at Gutterball

Please direct any and all complaints towards her, preferably on a Monday because that's Football night.

Gutterball: Is this the thanks I get for slaving over your scripts and putting them into some readable form! You ungrateful wench!

sets her muse Kakarot on Zo

Hah! Brolly, attack!

Brolly: flashes into super Saiyan 3 RRRRAAAAAHHH!

cue Kakarot running away, tail between legs

Seriously, folks, Gutterball doesn't mean any harm but she is the reason why my writing has improved greatly over the last year or so. And she's really sweet, much to her horror.

Anyway, onward with the fic!

Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for.

Dag Hammarskjöld (1905 - 1961)

"Kakarot! Move away from me!"

"To where exactly, Prince of Capsule Corp! We're boxed in!"

Vegeta groaned and slid down the wall. Much to his chagrin, the orange baka was right. Vegito, that bastard fusion, had closed off their minds and left them on a shared bit of mind somewhere approximately two miles south from the middle of nowhere. Goku lightly tapped the walls of the elevator-like space they were enclosed in, looking up and around.

"So…where exactly are we?"

Vegeta folded his arms and legs, frowning at the squishy floor below them. "Do I have to tell you?"

Goku pouted and leaned against the wall, hands stacked behind his head. "We're going to be stuck here for all eternity, Vegeta. We might as well get along."

Vegeta snorted. "I have no intentions of staying here in this appalling waiting room with you, Kakarot. I plan to commit suicide once we've killed this ridiculous Buu creature. Maybe if I die and you live, the fusion will split."

Goku looked horrified. "No! You can't do that, Vegeta, because if you die again you'll cease to exist and how am I going to explain that to Trunks and Bulma?"

Vegeta closed his eyes in tired exasperation. "Alright then…why don't _you_ die instead?"

"Waaah! I don't want to die!"

"Then be _quiet_ so that I can figure a way out of this unpleasant situation!"

Goku slid down onto the floor, looking around the area they were enclosed in. It was about three metres by two metres and the walls were white and smooth. The floor was a weird amalgamation of orange and blue and felt like wet mushrooms. The walls stretched up into eternity and Goku couldn't sense any life energy to teleport to. He tried hitting the wall but it didn't budge or even so much as notice him. He was nothing more than a thought embodiment now and the idea didn't sit well with him. He didn't like this vague feeling of absence.

"I'd still like to know where we are…unless, of course, you don't know."

Heh. Riling Vegeta was always the best way to get him to talk. Said prince sputtered, looking up from the floor to glare at Kakarot.

"Of course I _know_, half-brain! We're obviously in a neutral place between our separate minds while that godsforsaken fusion has taken control of both our minds and bodies! Now go back to whatever it is you third-classes do to entertain yourselves while I work out the genius plan."

Goku glared at Vegeta, who simply ignored him and settled into meditation to clear his mind. The taller Saiyan gave up on annoying Vegeta, if only for entertainment, and decided to see what sort of recreational purpose the floor served. He grabbed a handful of it, pleased when it came away like putty. He moulded and shaped it for a few minutes, then grinned.

"Hey, look! A little Vegeta!"

Vegeta cracked an imperious eye open to see the small figure Kakarot held out towards him. It was a lump of orange/blue gunk shaped into an astonishingly accurate likeness of the Ouji himself. It even had the scowl right. Vegeta scowled back at it.

"My widow's peak isn't that retracted, idiot. Leave me to think!"

Goku held up his hands in a gesture of peace and Vegeta growled, going back to his thoughts. Goku went back to moulding figures out of the gooey stuff below them, eyebrows drawn into a frown. This was going to get boring very quickly and he faced an indeterminate amount of years stuck in a box with the only person on Earth that genuinely despised him.

_Fusion was such a stupid idea…_

Goku sighed loudly, deciding to make a whole host of putty figures. Vegeta opened his eyes and watched Kakarot play, then looked around the walls.

"I wish we could at least see what's going on outside…"

Almost as though someone heard him, a window appeared in one of the walls, and they could suddenly see the fight between Vegito and Buu rage in all its glory. Goku grinned and knelt by the window, his arms resting on the sill.

"Wow…look at Vegito go! He's awesome!"

Vegeta got up and stood slightly behind Goku, his arms folded. "Well, it's pleasantly obvious that he took after me. Those are my gloves and boots and he's predominantly wearing blue. He has good taste."

Goku leaned his chin on the sill as they watched the fight progress not more than twenty metres from them. "Yeah, but that's my gi he's wearing and he's got my bangs."

"I had bangs once upon a time."

Goku turned his head round to look up at Vegeta. "Really? What happened to them?"

Vegeta kept his eyes on the fight. "Frieza tore them out."

"Oh." Goku swallowed and looked at the fight. "Sorry."

Vegeta shrugged and watched the powerful fusion play around with Buu. "It doesn't matter anymore. Very little does."

Goku rested his cheek on his arms, half-watching the fight and half-watching Vegeta. "Well, now that we're stuck here we might as well get to know each other."

Vegeta looked away from Kakarot. "Believe me; there's very little about me you want to know."

Goku gave up on watching the fight and turned to face Vegeta, staying on the floor and looking up at him.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta kept avoiding eye contact, watching the fight outside and feeling a little proud of the fusion, even if his own circumstances weren't grand. "I don't want to discuss my past, Kakarot. Its better left buried."

Goku got to his feet and cocked his head to the side. "I don't mean to pry, Vegeta. I…just want to know you better."

Vegeta shrugged and looked at his boots. "If you knew me, you'd want to kill me. If you want us to coexist peacefully until I figure a way out of here, I suggest you stop probing."

Goku stepped back and turned to watch the fight. "Okay, Vegeta. But if there's anything you want to know about me, just ask."

Vegeta nodded and watched the fight again. Silence hovered between them for a little while before Goku chuckled lightly.

"I know this is going to sound completely random, but did you ever have sex with my brother?"

Vegeta blinked and stared up at Kakarot. "Excuse me?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, looking over his shoulder at Vegeta. "I don't know why, but I've been meaning to ask you about it for years…call it sibling rivalry."

Well, here was one way of making Vegeta speechless. Vegeta sputtered, then fell into a mortified silence, shifting his feet. "Are you implying what I think you are?"

Goku grinned. "Aw, no. I just want to know if he was good. That is, assuming you _did_ sleep with him."

Vegeta folded his arms, trying to scrabble for his usual poise. "Well, that is…alright, maybe I did bed him…a few times…many times…"

Goku's eyes widened and he leaned forward. "And? How was he? And who was on top?"

"I was, idiot! I would never allow anyone, least of all your moronic third class brother, to dominate _me_! And why, _why_ are you asking such questions?"

But Kakarot was pouting at him and he didn't like it at all. "What's wrong with third classes? Not good enough for you?"

Vegeta stood his ground. "I'm a Prince, Kakarot! I don't let just anyone dominate me! You don't understand me and if you knew my past, you would know why!"

But just as he was about to retort, Goku stopped and just looked at Vegeta. He wasn't angry so much as…defensive. Like something unpleasant had been unearthed in Vegeta's mind. Then Goku got an idea.

"I wish I could see why Vegeta is afraid of giving up his dominance."

And as it had worked for Vegeta earlier, another window opened up and Goku could suddenly see the interior of Frieza's spaceship. At least, he assumed that's what the steel-covered area was. Vegeta clamped his hands over Goku's eyes and turned him around.

"You have _no_ right to look at that…how dare you!"

Goku tried to pry Vegeta off but the smaller Saiyan held on with a vengeance, his legs wrapping around his hips from behind.

"Vegeta! Let me go!"

"NO! I will not have you look in on my worst moment of humiliation!" Vegeta yelled, tugging Kakarot's head away and trying to cover his ears. But Goku powered up and blew him off, sending him slamming into a wall and knocking him out. Goku turned in time to see a young, lithe Vegeta being dragged by his hair, Frieza's claws curled into his spikes as he kicked and fought, spat and cursed. Goku suddenly knew this was a bad idea but he couldn't look away…it was like staring at a train wreck or something equally enthralling.

Frieza dragged Vegeta into a room and threw the boy to the floor. Vegeta couldn't have been older than thirteen, maybe fourteen at a push. Vegeta tried to get up but Frieza stamped the furry, flailing tail under his foot and grinned, kneeling and wrapping his fingers around Vegeta's throat, ignoring the death glares the prince threw at him as pain screamed up his spine from his injured tail.

"Calm down, _Geta_. The less you struggle, the less it'll hurt, my pet."

Vegeta spat in his face and earned himself a hard backhand across his nose, the force surely breaking it. A cough from the smaller figure and Frieza leant down to swipe his black-red tongue up the Prince's face. Goku was amazed at how well Vegeta hid fear and dared a glance out of the corner of his eye at the Vegeta he knew now. Vegeta had come round and was staring at the memory window, his face pale. Goku knew it was too late to stop what was being replayed from Vegeta's hidden memories, and without his permission his eyes turned to watch what Vegeta considered his worst humiliation.

_But I thought the time I defeated him was his worst humiliation…_

Goku, naïve wonder boy, had no idea what was coming. When he saw Frieza rip away combat armour and spandex with a few sharp tugs, he started to understand.

When he heard Vegeta's scream of pain when he was impaled, he turned away and covered his face with his hands, not wanting to understand any more. The memory faded away and Vegeta balled up, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Goku went to his side and tried to put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, but a fist came flying towards his face and crunched into his mouth, surely splitting his lower lip and breaking a tooth or two. But being a thought-form, he only felt the pain and no injury formed. No blood, but Vegeta's wrath was distraction enough.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! _I HATE YOU!_"

Vegeta exploded into a raging ball of blue-clad fury, humiliated all over again that his rival had seen what had happened to him and why he was the way he was. How he had been raped by the misbegotten bastard that had wrecked his life, that had taken away all his hope and self-esteem and left him broken and bleeding and forever tainted. And Kakarot had _watched_, hadn't turned away at the first moment, the fucking traitor.

Goku tried to defend against the furious prince, not knowing what to do. He'd never seen rage like this, but he understood where it came from and what it meant. He let Vegeta's rage play out, knowing that he needed to let go of the pain he'd been carrying for so long. He caught Vegeta's fists, held them tight and looked at the anger-red face of his long-time rival.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. And I understand that you hate me…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Vegeta, trying to tug his fists loose. "What do you know about suffering and pain! You just had to bring up something I've tried to forget! **Stop trying to fix me! I'll always be broken!**"

Goku's heart twisted and he swallowed hard, trying hard not to just hug Vegeta when he knew the prince would not want to be pitied. Vegeta dug his heels in and pulled, but Goku (typically) wouldn't let go.

"Vegeta, listen to me…"

Vegeta lunged forward, trying to headbutt the other Saiyan, but Goku dodged and stiffened his arms in order to keep distance between them. The prince glared, wishing eternal death upon the other's soul.

"Why couldn't you just leave me be? You've always pitied me, the prince without hope or home…I DON'T **WANT** YOUR _SHALLOW_ SYMPATHY!"

Oh gods, it hurt to watch…it hurt Goku to watch Vegeta's emotions churn and boil, his ability to read hearts making his own throb in empathy. Vegeta, always proud, always arrogant, was ashamed now that Kakarot knew how weak he was…how he hadn't been able to stop Frieza or even avenge his people, his own lost honour.

_This is why he values his pride…it was left in the dust so long ago and has been keeping him going for so long…_

"I don't think any less of you, Vegeta."

Vegeta gave up on yanking his fists loose and instead dropped his head, his voice mysteriously thick.

"You've never thought much of me, have you? You've never taken me seriously since the day you let me live. I had to blow up a stadium before you would listen to me…I've brought myself to the edge of the abyss trying to keep up with you and not once have you acknowledged my achievements or even given me credit."

His arms went completely limp and Goku let go. Vegeta turned away, folding his arms.

"I don't even know why I care…you've never so much as asked me for a spar or for my advice. I stopped trying to earn your respect so long ago. All I ever wanted was for you to stop treating me like I was some average human. Now…I'm just a fucking charity case. So if you don't mind, I'm just going to sit on _my_ side of the room and plan a way out of here."

Goku slumped down the wall, watched Vegeta sit with his back to him, his shoulder resting against the wall and the tiniest hiccupping sounds tripping out of his throat. Goku just wanted to wrap his arms around those broad shoulders and say sorry in the only way he knew how.

_Why can't I ever get it right with you, Vegeta? You know that I don't mean to hurt you, right?_

The taller Saiyan sighed and poked at the putty floor. Had he ever done anything besides upset or anger Vegeta? His acquaintance with the other Saiyan had never been smooth, had gotten progressively worse with every year. The last two days had been nothing but chaos and now that the situation seemed to be out of his hands, he was left with a seething, bitter prince who wanted nothing more to do with him.

_But how do I make it up to him?_

Vegeta stared at the wall in front of him, hearing that fucker Frieza laughing in his head, laughing at how weak he was, how good he had felt…His hand went up to fist into his hair, to tug out that high-pitched mocking cackle as he scrunched up his eyes and bit his lower lip, memories of pain sending a phantom spiral up his spine. After so many years, the bastard still got to him. Still made him feel small and weak. Just like Kakarot did. Always besting him, always rubbing his face into his failures and shaking loose what little self-esteem he'd built up. Kakarot didn't do it intentionally, but he _knew_ how much it hurt to lose.

Vegeta looked up to the heavens, wishing for the happy oblivion again. No memories, no more loss or pain or humiliation. Just…peace. It had been worth losing his mind, memories and body to never feel this sick humiliation again. This life had been nothing but a long, unrewarding struggle and he was fucking sick of it. Sick of being second best, of being unloved, of having an existence that was meaningless to others. Raditz and Nappa had been the last two to ever pay him respect; Kakarot had refused to acknowledge his race, and thusly had disregarded Vegeta. Bulma had treated him like some prize bull that she hauled to parties then neglected every other time outside the occasional romp.

If it weren't for Trunks, he'd have left the planet a long, long time ago.

And even then, he'd failed his son. His only son, his only reason for existence, had been swallowed up by that freakish monster because he hadn't beaten the fat one the first time round.

Vegeta rested his head on his knees and let his shoulders droop. Maybe he should die twice, die and leave this cold, hard universe behind. Eternal death seemed so very appealing at that moment.

_It's not like anyone would miss me._

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta sighed, not bothering to look up. "What now?"

Tired. Vegeta sounded so tired. Like his soul was an old rag that had been wrung out too many times. Goku sat beside Vegeta, suddenly wishing for a tail to comfort him with. An odd thought, so he paid it no mind.

"Um…is there…is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Vegeta snorted, but rather half-heartedly. "No, Kakarot. What's done is done. I would gain no satisfaction out of your worst memory, nor would it mean much to me in the scheme of things. It would be better to not pay it too much mind."

Silence again. It sat on their shoulders like a rather leery skeleton. Goku shifted. Vegeta simply let his mind drift, preferring to leave it that way so that it didn't focus on anything. Goku shifted again, now scratching his temple.

_What does he want me to say? Or do? Or maybe the situation is irreparable… _

Goku just sat there. Vegeta didn't so much as ignore him as much simply fold into himself like fleshy origami.

_Stalemate._

Goku scratched his temple and frowned. Now that he thought of it, this wasn't very Vegeta-like. It wasn't like the prince to be so apathetic and resigned. He'd expected a longer, fiercer battle over his transgression. A tongue-lashing that would have made his soul quiver like a frightened puppy in a kennel. But this silence, this complete acquiescence to whatever it was that bugged Vegeta so, confused Goku. He leaned forward to look at Vegeta, then decided to jump in the deep end anyway. It had always worked, in some blind way.

"What's really wrong, Vegeta?"

A dark, empty chuckle, Vegeta's shoulders lifting for a moment of hollow joy before sinking again.

"So much is horribly wrong, Kakarot, more than you'll ever conceive. None of it reparable, all of it regrettable. Sad state of affairs, but hasn't my life always been that way? Nothing but a long, fucking string of misdemeanors and mistakes and atrocities. Not that I expect you to understand…being the creature of light you are, you bastard," he spat, falling back on the wallowing bitterness that saturated his soul like thickest tar.

Goku tried so hard not to look stupid. Not that Vegeta would look at him, finding his lap strangely interesting. But still…he knew that he irritated Vegeta on so many levels, and he tried his best to minimize the damage.

"Do you want to be left alone?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, Kakarot. I'm tired of being alone."

Well, that was some progress. At least his company wasn't totally unwanted. He sat, and sat still, though it took most of his willpower to do so. He _needed_ to fidget. Questions, none related yet all seemingly important, sauntered through his mind.

_How long have we been here anyway? Could the dragon split us apart? Where did Vegeta get that scar on his bicep from? Why is Vegito still playing around? Is Vegeta still mad at me, or at something else? Could suicide split the fusion apart?_

Goku scrunched up his forehead in thought, not noticing Vegeta watching him.

"You'll fry your brain cell if you think that hard, clown."

Goku immediately resented the insult, and it must have shown on his face because Vegeta looked almost…abashed. He looked away quickly, dropping his gaze back down to his lap and his shoulders hunching just the slightest.

"Uh, right. What were you thinking about?"

Goku shot him a filthy look, folding his arms. "Like you care, Vegeta. Why don't you go back to moping? Here I am, trying to figure you out, and you can't even give me common courtesy. Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother with you."

Goku got up and walked to the other side of the 'room', sitting down with his back to Vegeta. Vegeta simply engaged in the cold war, doing the same.

"Well, so much for wanting to _help_, Kakarot," said Vegeta, still looking at a blank space of wall. Goku snorted.

"Like you ever wanted it, you arrogant jerk! You don't want pity, or sympathy, or even apologies. Why don't you try **asking** for whatever the hell it is you want!" yelled Goku, still refusing to look at Vegeta. "And you know what else? You piss me off!"

"Glad to know it's mutual," snapped Vegeta, digging up a handful of putty and flinging it at the wall as some sort of stress relief. It burst upon impact, and Vegeta watched the orange/blue bits slide to the ground. Goku looked a little over his shoulder.

"Well, what is it that I do to piss you off, Prince of Nowhere and Nothing!"

Vegeta grit his teeth and flinched inwardly at the truth of that title. Ooh, but that idiot would regret goading him.

"Your existence alone is enough to rile my tail fur, but I'll **gladly** point out the finer details, half-wit! Not only are you disgustingly superficial about your emotions, but you have no respect for your race and heritage unless it's convenient for you. You have no natural suspicion and felt that Frieza's life was worth sparing even with proof of his character, _after you watched him murder me_. You died on me for seven long years and when you came back you fucking lied to me and allowed me to think that I had beaten you, when it was really an act of pity on your part! I sent myself into the oblivion because I tried to save your hide and that of my son but I have yet to hear **any** sort of appreciation from you because you treat me with less respect than you do anyone else! Hell, I've seen you treat maladjusted androids with more respect than me! There, _clown_: that's my précis of the **many** reasons why you piss me off!"

Vegeta scowled at the wall, feeling strangely relieved to get all that off his back. He heard an answering snort from Kakarot.

"Oh, I am _sorry_, Vegeta. Has it ever occurred to you to try talking to me about this _before_ it became a problem? Was I supposed to just guess at this when you're simply too holed up in your martyrdom to notice anything happening around you!"

Vegeta spun around, baring his teeth, but Kakarot was determinedly looking away.

"Maybe if you had been a little less human and easier to stomach, I might have tried! But for the gods' sakes, Kakarot, I couldn't tell if you were ever being honest with me! Always so revoltingly bubbly about anything when you couldn't possibly be happy with everything! NO ONE in the universe is without pain or sadness; it's just that some of us have been bitchslapped by Fate since birth. I couldn't tell if I was talking to the real you, so I never tried. And you never, ever stop giggling or being painfully naïve! How was I ever going to tell you about everything wrong with my world when you'd _giggle_ because you felt awkward! This is the closest I've ever come to the real you, and look how I had to get it. Do you understand now, Kakarot? What it feels like to be completely and utterly alone and the one person who could possibly help has always been dead or ignorant? You know what? Screw this. You don't care anyway."

Vegeta turned back and folded his arms, tightening his grip on himself. He closed his eyes and tried to block out whatever pitying bullshit Kakarot was going to come up with next. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want Kakarot to treat him like a child, but as his equal. Hell, maybe even as his prince. All he'd ever wanted was Kakarot's respect, and it had never been granted.

It was long past time to stop caring.

The stalemate returned, and there was an awkward silence that sat between them like an ugly stone gargoyle. It leered at them, and waited for either to feel awkward enough to break it. Apparently, neither was willing. The silence sighed and settled down, glancing at either of their backs from time to time. It tapped its fingers. Sighed. Inspected its nails.

Outside, Vegito still played. Time in here clearly moved slower. Or maybe Vegito was waiting for his two halves to grow up and sort out their issues before he finished the fight. The silence gargoyle perked up. Ah, wait. Goku was biting his lower lip! Maybe _he_ was going to say something.

"…_You died on me for seven long years_...­"

_I didn't know you missed me, Vegeta._

Goku moved so that he faced Vegeta, his legs folded and hands clasped in his lap.

"…_Do you understand now, Kakarot?_ _What it feels like to be completely and utterly alone and the one person who could possibly help has always been dead or ignorant?"_

_No, I didn't understand…but I never bothered to ask either._

"Um, Vegeta…"

"_I sent myself into the oblivion because I tried to save your hide and that of my son but I have yet to hear **any** sort of appreciation from you because you treat me with less respect than you do anyone else!"_

_I never meant it that way…Its not like that; I respect you, Vegeta…why else would I have fused with you despite our differences?_

Vegeta sighed the sigh of one too incurably frustrated with their lot in life to bother anymore with long sentences.

"Hn?"

"Its too late in coming but…I'm sorry. Truly and utterly sorry…my Ouji."

And there it was. One of the coveted, desperately needed words that Vegeta had long given up on ever hearing from Kakarot. He turned around, his left hand dropping to the ground to balance him as he twisted his upper body around. He saw Kakarot had turned around to face him, his head slightly bowed.

"I had no idea that I was wrong, Vegeta. I didn't know, and I never bothered to ask, even when it was so obvious that something was wrong. Maybe you've always been right; maybe I've always been an idiot."

Goku kept his head bowed, meaning every word. He finally understood, understood why Vegeta was like this, and how all he'd ever needed and wanted was some respect and honest help. After so many hard years, he deserved some level of deference, and it cost Goku no pride to give it. If anything, putting Vegeta where he metaphorically belonged might salve a lot of pain. Perhaps they could let some of the anger and frustration out of their strained relationship and move forward onto something far more pleasant than being bitter rivals.

And Vegeta tried so hard not to gape.

Kakarot _meant_ it. The big lug finally understood why he had been so lonely and withdrawn for so many years, why he'd tried so hard in so many ways to get Kakarot's attention and respect. After getting what he wanted, he had no idea what to do with it. He simply stared at the Saiyan opposite him, his brain kicked out of gear and missing the groove. Finally, after an embarrassing silence, he managed two words, his poise returning as a more familiar smirk settled on his face, along with his long-battered pride.

"You're forgiven."

Kakarot smiled, tried to go without the 'idiot grin' and Vegeta's smirk softened. He got up, walked over to Kakarot and knelt before him.

"And…thank you. For putting up with my shit."

Goku laughed, and in typical style, wrapped his arms around Vegeta's shoulders, pulling him close and laughing at the blush that flared adorably across Vegeta's nose and cheeks.

"Ah, I don't mind your shit too much, Vegeta. It's part and parcel of the Saiyan Prince; I wouldn't have you any other way. Something tells me you'd be a lot less interesting without it."

Vegeta rolled his eyes but made no move to get out of the warm grasp, instead putting his hands down on either side of Kakarot's hips for balance. Goku rested his cheek against Vegeta's and grinned wickedly against it, knowing that Vegeta couldn't see it.

"I guess it would be asking too much for you to hold me back, right, my Prince?"

He felt a shudder ripple from Vegeta's spikes all the way to his boots, and his grin deepened as Vegeta hesitantly settled himself into the hug, his arms going around Kakarot's waist while he tried to avoid straddling the younger Saiyan's lap.

Fortunately for him, Vegito let down his barrier inside Buu, and the two felt themselves being jerked apart, the room disappearing and darkness sweeping past them until they slammed into soggy opposite walls in Buu's digestive tract. They blinked, then looked down at their bodies, their minds returned to the right holders. Vegeta ran his hands down his sides, grinning at the feel of hard, warm muscle.

"Excellent! Our fusion self obviously found a way to dissolve!"

Goku eased himself off the squishy wall and dusted himself down.

_And I was enjoying that hug too…_

But he didn't pout, and instead put it on his To-Do list for later. He trotted after Vegeta, a little astounded when he destroyed the potara fusion earring in his clenched fist. Vegeta looked up and saw Kakarot's surprised face.

"If it's alright with you, Kakarot…I'd rather not get stuck in that waiting room again. And it's obvious that Vegito decided not to beat Buu so that we can get everyone out of here. I'll come up with an alternative plan of sorts."

Goku nodded and walked briskly enough so that he could walk beside Vegeta. His pace slowed when he saw Vegeta frowning and contemplating something.

"Vegeta?"

To his surprise, Vegeta blushed a little as he caught Goku's inquiring look, red speckling his cheeks a little.

"I was, ah…thinking about your 'sibling rivalry' comment earlier. You wouldn't…you wouldn't have any ulterior _motives,_ would you?"

Goku grinned, almost laughing at Vegeta's apprehensive look. Their walking had slowed and now they were staring at each other, various digestive juices dripping from the ceiling (for lack of a better word) with soft plops. Mucosal villi waggled at them from the walls and Goku's weight sank into the moist, slightly acidic ground. Hardly the place for this type of discussion but it was bound to happen sometime. Goku leaned down until his nose was an inch from Vegeta's. He winked and looked a little pervy.

"Well, I was and still am curious about the matter, but maybe we can settle the dispute another time, in a more inviting environment with better atmosphere and odour, don't you think?"

Vegeta leaned back a little, his ears now burning at the tips. What Kakarot implying what he thought he was? Did (supposedly) innocent, (allegedly) naïve Kakarot want his ass, the same way his brother had? Vegeta swallowed hard. Lost for words. Again.

"B-but…you…sex…how?"

Goku leaned back, straightened to his full height and grinned most wickedly. "The logistics are surely familiar to you, Vegeta. Think on it while we take care of Majin Buu."

With that, Kakarot turned around and started walking down the pathway again. After a few moments of misfiring, Vegeta's mind finally found its mouth again and he ran after Kakarot.

"Come back and explain yourself, baka! Hey! Are you listening to me! I'm _your_ Prince, dammit!"

Goku grinned and started running, keeping easily ahead of Vegeta. "I'll pay my dues later! We've got kids to rescue!"

"Argh! Baka!"

"You know you like chasing my ass, Vegeta! You've been doing it for _years_!" laughed Goku, sliding down a slippery hill lined with microbes. Vegeta cursed half-heartedly, following his only subject down the tunnel.

_Do I ever stop chasing after this baka?_

And with a wry smirk, he picked up speed.

_The kids can wait. I've got some comparison to do._

An evil grin, and Vegeta chased Kakarot, just as he had for so many years. But at least this time, the prey was participating.

_Three months later_

Warm blankets. Warm pillow. Warm arms. Vegeta nuzzled into a big, brawny chest, blankets tucked up over his head. Now this was the way to wake up. Warm, comfortable, sated and most importantly, with adoring company.

"Stop wriggling so much, Ouji," mumbled Goku, tightening his grip to hold Vegeta still. Vegeta huffed and tilted his head up for some air, his forehead (purposely) bumping Kakarot's jaw.

"Come on, I've been awake for ages. Get up."

Goku ignored him, cuddled the Prince closer and sighed happily. "Why?"

Vegeta settled into the embrace, not too perturbed at being imprisoned so nicely.

"I'd like breakfast. Then a spar. Then a nap because I like naps. And then lunch, followed by a day by our lake and then a late-afternoon _session_ then a nap…then dinner. You know what follows that."

Goku grinned, his newly regrown tail flipping up over his waist to stroke Vegeta's side. "Movies, popcorn and making out on the couch. Suits me fine."

Vegeta closed his eyes and for what have been the twelfth thousandth time, thanked all the gods for the man opposite him. He had a comfortable, stable life filled with moments and memories that were making up for the lack he'd had for so many years. He'd had to endure animosity from their motley assortment of friends and family, had worried if Kakarot really would choose him and be content with him. But he knew Kakarot was happy with him, feeling it through their fusion and mate bond. A warm, slightly mushy cloud of deep affection and what was maybe love. Who knew?

Goku smiled down at his mate. He knew that Vegeta needed this, needed stability and honesty and undemanding support. He was more than happy to give it, gaining so much in return; staunch, unwavering loyalty, untold wisdom and someone who would defend him as though his injuries were his own.

"Yep. Much better."

Goku blinked at this weird fragment that drifted up from under the covers. He leaned back so that he could see Vegeta's odd little smirk.

"Ouji?"

Vegeta stretched, rolled onto his back then lapsed back into silence, hands stacked behind his head. Goku knew when he was being baited, and it was an almost annoying, if endearing habit of his Prince's. He propped himself on his elbow and looked down at the serene, knowledgeable face.

"What?"

That all-knowing smirk returned in full force and Goku pouted. Didn't work. Vegeta hummed up at the ceiling, and waited.

"Please tell me, Vegeta-sama."

That _always _worked. Vegeta grinned up at Kakarot. "You're much, much better than your brother ever was. Rest easy on that account."

Goku laughed, half rolling so that he was lying across Vegeta's chest, his head on his shoulder and nose brushing his chin.

"I know _that_, but you've never bothered to elaborate on the answer to my long-past question. Why am I better?"

Vegeta lifted a hand to stroke it down Kakarot's superbly muscled flank. "First of all, you smell better and have less hair. You're considerate and you worry about me, and you make pretty decent pancakes. You remind me to not be so serious and you spar like the world is on the line. But most of all, you understand me and complete me better than he ever could. But I guess what you want to know is why you are better in bed."

He almost laughed as Kakarot visibly perked up, ready to hear this answer. Vegeta lowered his head and brushed his lips across Kakarot's before answering.

"You're almost tie, but your advantage is stamina and the fact that you're highly creative. So, you win."

Goku grinned and sat up, stretching his arms until his vertebrae popped. "Great! So, can I go find Raditz and tell him?"

Vegeta snorted and tugged on Kakarot's tail. "Despite all appearances, you are a mean bastard sometimes."

Goku fell back and let his head land in Vegeta's lap, smirking up at his older, sometimes playful mate. "I had to learn somewhere, didn't I?"

Vegeta trailed his fingers over Kakarot's cheek. "I suppose you did, mush-monkey. I take great pride in educating you so well in the art of bastard."

Goku reached up and trailed a finger along Vegeta's jaw, his face softening as he smiled up at Vegeta.

"Yeah, but bastard or not, you're still my Ouji. I like you and all your bullshit."

"And I am forever grateful for your capacity to forgive. Come on, enough foolish talk; I can't eat mush, you know."

Goku laughed, hearing Vegeta's stomach growl right by his ear. He pressed a quick kiss to Vegeta's bellybutton, then sat up, grabbing his Prince (carefully) by the wine-red tail and tugging him to the kitchen backwards. Vegeta shook his head.

_Crazy, forgiving, ceaselessly bouncing baka…thank the gods for orange miracles._

END

_And love's the noblest frailty of the mind._

_John Dryden (1631 - 1700)_

_English poet, playwright, and literary critic._


End file.
